1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of moving a large mobile crane in accordance with the preamble of claim 1 and to a system of carrying out said method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Large mobile cranes are frequently used today in the assembly of wind turbines. In this respect, lifting heights of considerably more than 150 m are required. The lifting work is very frequently carried out by crawler-mounted cranes having lattice booms. Such mobile cranes are very complicated and/or expensive to set up, but have the advantage after being set up that they can be moved in the terrain at the construction site. Only slightly prepared travel paths thus have to be established.
Since very frequently not only one wind turbine has to be assembled, but very many wind turbines after one another in the establishing of a wind farm, it would be desirable to move the respective mobile crane from assembly site to assembly site in the setup state. A problem in the moving of the fully setup mobile crane is formed, however, by the erected long booms. They increase the height of the overall center of mass during movement, which can already result in the tilting of the total mobile crane on a slight inclination of the mobile crane in uneven terrain.